Pierna A La Cacerola
by Channylover08
Summary: Una historia de amor, engaño y sangre... OOC


**AN/ Antes de empezar les advierto si son algo susceptibles les recomiendo no leer la historia, si a pesar de mi advertencia lo hacen es bajo su responsabilidad... OOC**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly**

* * *

><p><strong>"Pierna a la cacerola"<strong>

La rubia tomo su recetario favorito buscando la receta perfecta para el día de hoy, siguió hojeando el pequeño libro hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el platillo ganador, sin lugar a dudas esto tenía que ser algo exquisito.

La joven comenzó a preparar la cena como cada tarde, siguiendo cada uno de los pasos indicados, tomando el ajo comenzó a picarlo finamente para proceder a mezclarlo con la mantequilla, saco su refractario favorito y comenzó a colocar los filetes delicadamente bañándolos con un poco de la mezcla de mantequilla y ajo que había derretido ligeramente y esparciéndole un poco de hierba buena y coñac antes de meterlo al horno, todos pensarían que era un día normal en la vida de la rubia pero que equivocados estaban.

Mientras preparaba el acompañante del plato principal la rubia no pudo evitar recordar todas las ocasiones en que ella y su esposo habían cenado juntos, todas esas noches calladas donde ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, ocasionales miradas eran dirigidas, los ojos de ella reflejaban un solo sentimiento duda, mientras que los de Freddie reflejaban culpa.

En ese instante todas las ocasiones en que ella había tratado de acercarse a él inundaron su mente, esas veces en que trato de seducirlo que siempre tuvo el mismo resultado un total y rotundo fracaso, desde hace meses que Freddie tenía ese comportamiento extraño hacia su esposa, al principio ella no le daba importancia pero había llegado a su límite, desde hace varias semanas Freddie ni siquiera la tocaba, siempre haciendo comentarios de que olía a ajo, a cebolla a condimentos o cualquier cosa que hubiera utilizado para realizar la cena, cuantas otras frases no había utilizado para rechazarla, "Estoy cansado, Mañana tengo una junta muy temprano, Necesito dormir, Me duele la cabeza, Ahora no Melanie".

Recordó todas esas mañanas en que Freddie se levantaba temprano se arreglaba para salir a la oficina y se iba sin ni siquiera despedirse, sin notar las galletas que le había dejando en la mesa de la cocina, sin ver esa nota donde le recordaba cuanto lo amaba, sin un beso de despedida. Aunque Melanie lo quisiera negar era evidente lo que pasaba, Freddie ya no estaba atraído a ella como mujer. Resignada saco una copa y sirvió un poco de su vino favorito.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos días antes…<strong>

Esa mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra en la vida de Melanie Benson, se despertó tomo un baño salió a realizar algunos pendientes. Y caminando por las calles de Seattle recibió una llamada.

"Hola" dijo Melanie tomando la llamada

"Hola Mel" respondió Carly

"Te tengo buenas noticias" añadió Carly

"No me digas que" comenzó diciendo Melanie

"Si" respondió Carly

"Solo hace falta que vayas y lo veas"

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Melanie

"Al fin tendré el local que tanto quise"

"Lo sé" dijo Carly

"Te doy la dirección" añadió Carly

Melanie saco una libreta de su bolso y comenzó a anotar la dirección que le dio Carly.

"Ahora mismo puedes ir" dijo Carly

"El dueño estará ahí todo el día"

"Gracias Carly" dijo Melanie antes de terminar la llamada

* * *

><p>Melanie se despidió del dueño del local con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el lugar era lo que ella siempre había soñado y estaba 100% segura que en los próximos días cerrarían el trato.<p>

Melanie dirigió su mirada hacia su reloj, "Aun son las 4, espero Sam este en casa" pensó ella antes de dirigirse a la casa de Sam que estaba a unas cuadras.

Sam y Melanie nunca habían tenido una buena relación pero desde hace años se había deteriorado mucho mas, en cada ocasión que Melanie le llamaba para decirle que quería verla Sam inventaba alguna excusa tonta para decirle que no podía, era cierto que Sam había mejorado mucho académicamente al pasar de los años pero cuantas veces no había escuchado la misma excusa, "Estoy estudiando para un examen, Tengo mucha tarea, Tengo que terminar este trabajo, Estoy muy cansada por la universidad" era cierto que había estudiando fuertemente para ser abogada y que hace unos cuantos meses se había graduado, pero pareciera que la evitaba.

Melanie pago y bajo del taxi, pero justo cuando se disponía a cruzar algo llamo su atención, un auto negro estaba estacionado frente al edificio de Sam un auto negro justo como el de Freddie.

Melanie camino lentamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana del departamento de Sam y lo que vio era algo que no hubiera deseado saber en toda su vida, aprisionada a la ventana estaba Sam y Freddie tras ella besando su cuello. Melanie rápidamente se escondió tras el árbol que estaba en la acera.

En ese mismo instante Melanie marco el número de su hermana quien contesto rápidamente

"Hola" dijo Sam la agitación evidente en su voz

"Sam" dijo Melanie dominando el temblor en su voz

"Te llamaba para decirte que no podre verte esta noche" añadió rápidamente

"¿Paso algo?" pregunto Sam

"No, nada" dijo Melanie

"Bueno es que iré a ver el local que te hable hace tiempo"

"Bien, entonces nos vemos luego" dijo Sam sin interés terminando la llamada

En ese instante Freddie la abrazo con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su espalda, susurrándole palabras al oído, Sam se estremecía entre sus brazos, Freddie dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde Melanie se encontraba pero no logro verla, ella se quedo inmóvil viendo las caricias que se daban.

Temblorosa tomo el celular y marco el número de Freddie sin despegar su mirada de esa ventana. Sonó una vez, dos, tres veces y nada se fue al buzón, volvió a marcar y Freddie respondió al segundo timbre.

"Hola Mel, ahora no puedo contestarte estoy en una junta, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Freddie un poco agitado antes de colgar

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde Melanie llego a su casa, asqueada de lo que había visto, tomando un respiro se dirigió hasta el baño, necesitaba urgentemente un buen baño para aclarar su mente.<p>

Lleno la tina de baño, en esta ocasión sin burbujas, sin sus clásicas esencias, se desvistió y se sumergió tratando de borrar las imágenes de esta tarde, cerró los ojos y recargo su cabeza intentando poner su mente en blanco lo cual le fue imposible.

A pesar de todo Melanie lo sabía, su corazón se lo trato de decir durante tanto tiempo, ahora era que comprendía todo, ahora es que entendió el porqué Sam no asistió a su boda, en ese entonces Sam estudiaba en Connecticut, pero fácilmente podía haber viajado por un simple fin de semana para la boda de su única hermana, cuando rechazo el ser su dama de honor en ese entonces creía que era por la manera de ser de Sam pero ahora ese pensamiento paso a segundo término.

Su mente se invadió con preguntas constantes, ¿Desde hace cuanto?, ¿Antes de nuestra boda?, ¿Por qué la engañaban?, ¿Acaso no pensaron en ella?, Melanie no pudo evitar llenarse de cólera al imaginarse a Sam en su lugar el día de su boda, o al recordar el constante preguntar de Freddie si Sam iba a asistir a la boda, ahora que lo pensaba incluso Carly le había tratado de hacer ver lo que pasaba en una ocasión, unos días antes de su boda le había dicho algo que en ese instante no le prestó importancia pero ahora es que lo comprendía, Freddie nunca la había amado, ella era el sustituto de su hermana, ya que su relación había terminado hace tantos años atrás, el simplemente busco alguien similar a Sam y quien mejor que su hermana gemela.

Melanie no había notado que Freddie había llegado a casa hasta que lo vio entrar al baño. La sonrisa que portaba en el rostro desapareció en el momento en que poso los ojos en ella.

"Es tarde" dijo Melanie

"Se alargo la junta" dijo Freddie con una sonrisa

"Oh" respondió Melanie saliendo de la tina colocándose su bata y acercándose a su esposo lo beso apasionadamente

Freddie poso sus manos sobre las caderas de Melanie, ella lo beso mientras se sumergía en un mar de pensamientos, "aun puedo sentirla" pensó ella al profundizar el beso, Freddie se dejo envolver por las caricias de su esposa e instintivamente se dejo llevar.

"Sam" dijo Freddie cuando Melanie besaba su cuello

"¿Sam?" pensó Melanie "Ni un solo instante puede dejar de pensar en ella" pensó con rabia

Freddie noto su error y trato de arreglar la situación "siempre viste hoy a Sam" dijo el

Melanie no respondió siguió besándolo hasta llevarlo con ella a la habitación de ambos.

* * *

><p>El teléfono no dejaba de repicar, Melanie no deseaba responderlo pero el constante sonido no la dejaba dormir así que sin más estiro su mano derecha y tomo el teléfono de mala gana.<p>

"Si" respondió Melanie

"¿Señora Benson?" pregunto un hombre

"Si ella habla" dijo Melanie

"Hemos encontrado a su esposo" respondió el hombre

"¿Donde?, ¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Melanie apresuradamente

"Lo siento mucho, Señora Benson" respondió el hombre

"Tendrá que venir a la oficina necesito hablar con usted en persona"

"Bien" dijo ella antes de colgar

Melanie se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la estación de policías, hacia tres días que Melanie había levantando una denuncia por la desaparición de Freddie. Recordó cada movimiento que había realizado el día de la desaparición de su esposo.

Ese día para cenar Melanie le había preparado su platillo favorito, recordó como llego Freddie realizo su rutina diaria, tomando un baño antes de bajar a cenar con ella, la típica platica cordial, los clásicos comentarios del día,

"La junta fue agotadora" decía Freddie mientras entraban ambos a su habitación

"Me imagino te dejo cansadísimo" decía Melanie con ironía

"Pero eso pronto terminara" dijo ella con una sonrisa

Freddie comenzó a sentirse más cansado de lo habitual, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos, la vista cada vez era más borrosa, su lengua comenzó a adormecerse, su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de responderle, y la última imagen que Freddie pudo divisar fue la sonrisa macabra que su esposa le regalaba acompañada de un suave susurro "Espero te hayas cogido bien a mi hermana".

Melanie había puesto somníferos en la comida esa noche, había planeado su venganza desde esa noche en que Freddie pronuncio el nombre de Sam mientras ella le hacía el amor, la denigro como nunca nadie lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Ella hubiera preferido que él la dejara antes de que la engañara, le hubiera deseado lo mejor, habría sido feliz por ellos si se hubieran sincerado en lugar de darle una puñalada en la espalda.

Por unos instantes se arrepintió de lo que haría pensó en dejarlo ahí dormido a que se le pasara el efecto de los somníferos, tomar todas sus pertenencias y desaparecer de la vida de ambos pero el dolor de su traición pudo más y tomando una almohada la aprisionó sobre su rostro hasta que el cuerpo de Freddie dejo de respirar.

* * *

><p>Melanie arrastro el cuerpo de Freddie hasta el baño, difícilmente logro colocarlo dentro de la bañera, este era uno de los momentos en que se reprochaba no ser como su hermana, esa mujer que era capaz de noquear a alguien en un simple movimiento, esa misma mujer que le había robado el único hombre que había amado.<p>

Melanie comenzó a reír histéricamente "Como te pueden robar algo que nunca fue tuyo" pensó entre risas, ella sabía que Freddie siempre había pertenecido a Sam, pero también sabía que era algo que Freddie estaba pagando muy caro.

Melanie bajo a la cocina tomo unas cuantas bolsas de basura y comenzó a sujetarlas en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Freddie, la primera cubriendo su rostro, la segunda en su brazo izquierdo, una más en el derecho y así sucesivamente.

Tomo sus utensilios de cocina, su hacha que tantas ocasiones le había ayudado a cortar esas costillas de cerdo que amaba su hermana y sin dudarlo de un solo tajo desprendió el brazo de Freddie.

Fue una noche larga para Melanie, no tardaba en amanecer y ella aun no sabía qué hacer con el cuerpo de Freddie, tomando un respiro se decidió a utilizar el elevador para llevar las bolsas hasta su auto y dejar los restos de Freddie en el lugar donde lo habían encontrado los policías hace unas horas. Se podría imaginar sus rostros al encontrar su cuerpo esparcido por ese lugar con una ligera excepción.

Después de limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre Melanie entro al baño se hecho un poco de agua y realizo la llamada para reportar la desaparición de su esposo, "Mi esposo no regreso a dormir" dijo Melanie con preocupación.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente…<strong>

"Esta delicioso" dijo Sam tomando otro bocado

"¿Acaso es bistec de cerdo?" pregunto tragando la comida

Melanie solo le sonrío a su hermana quien llevaba un bocado mas a la boca tomando uno más con el tenedor.

"¿Usaste el recetario que te regalo "La loca"?" pregunto Sam refiriéndose al a madre de Freddie tendiéndole su plato como señal de que quería mas comida.

"¿Ya encontraron a Freddie?" pregunto Sam desde el comedor

"No" respondió Melanie una mentira evidente

La cena transcurrió sin volver a tocar el tema de la desaparición de Freddie, Melanie le hablo del local que quería abrir, y Sam le comento del nuevo despacho en el que comenzó a trabajar dos días antes. Todo parecía normal hasta que Melanie interrumpió diciendo "¿Te imaginas comer carne humana?, ¿Qué sabor tendrá?"

Sam trago saliva antes de contestar entre risas "Que ocurrencias tienes Melanie"

"No sé a lo mejor sabe a bistec de cerdo" dijo Melanie en un susurro pero con suficiente potencia para que Sam la escuchara

"Mama ya se tiene que ir" dijo Sam tratando de ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible

"No me siento bien Melanie" dijo Sam llevando una mano a la frente

"Vamos te llevare para que recuestes en mi cama" respondió Melanie

Difícilmente Melanie pudo llevar a Sam hasta la habitación, la recostó en la cama, la arropo diciéndole "Todo estará bien".

"Todo estará bien" repetía Melanie mientras Sam perdía la conciencia

Después de unos minutos Sam estaba completamente dormida, Melanie tomo uno de sus brazos dejándolo caer para comprobar su estado de inconsciencia. Se acerco a ella comenzó a desvestirla mientras pronunciaba el discurso que había ensayado durante días reprochándole su traición. Tomo una almohada teniendo el mismo destino que Freddie.

"Me pregunto como sabrá la carne de mujer" dijo Melanie para sí sola mientras retiraba la almohada

"Sera más suave o más amarga"

* * *

><p><strong>AN No me miren así, ya lo se que es diferente pero no me puedo dar el crédito por la idea jajaja es de un cuento que leí hace años, hace unos días que estaba acomodando mi librero me encontré dicho libro y me dije porque no adaptarlo, así que aquí esta, espero les haya gustado y no me quieran matar… Se que hubiera quedado mucho mas en carácter si lo hubiera hecho Seddie y Creddie pero la verdad es que no pude escribir nada Creddie jajaja lo intente pero no pude...**


End file.
